


Я жду ответа от небес, где сгущается тьма

by Ai_Pioggia



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not Happy, Psychology, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia
Summary: Рик не отвечал на письма, Кирен поначалу волновался, потом решил, что все так, как должно быть, что Рику плевать и на этом стоит остановиться.Плакать в подушку по ночам он не собирался.
Relationships: Rick Macy/Kieren Walker





	Я жду ответа от небес, где сгущается тьма

**Author's Note:**

> Я посмотрела сериал (вчера) и решила, что мне необходимо это написать.  
> Но простите, у меня совсем плохо с описанием эмоций.  
> Так же можно посмотреть здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4446948

Конечно же, это было больно.  
Резать подаренным ножом (прости, папа) мягкую, податливо расходящуюся плоть. Видеть, как капли крови стекают вниз струйками, собираются в ладошке, лужицами растекаются по каменному полу пещеры, смешиваясь с грязью и пылью.  
Больно – физически.  
Не так и недостаточно, чтобы заглушить разрывающее внутренности на части ощущение. Пустота и острые когти, раздирающие остатки, не сожженные сожалением.  
Недостаточно, чтобы покрыть другой болью зияющую дыру в груди, откуда корявой рукой чужой смерти вырвало смачный кусок.  
Ничего уже недостаточно.  
Кирен резал вены и чтобы избавиться от боли, и чтобы причинить себя ещё большую.

Последний момент растягивался, застывал во времени и казался ему издевательски длинным, застывшим в бесконечности зацикленной боли.  
Невидящим взглядом по выцарапанной надписи, словно эпитафией нависшей над Киреном. И вся жизнь перед глазами. И все кадры – Рик.

Взгляды, полутона эмоций, случайные касания за обедом у Уолкеров, двусмысленные предложения и признания ни в чем. Или во многом.  
Истеричное “Чтобы я не виде тебя в этом доме!” отца Рика. И дело то тут вовсе не в диске или музыке на нем. А в том, что его отец кое-что понимал. Кое-что, ни ни Рик, ни Кирен сами до конца не осознавали. А он понимал. Понимал и приходил в неописуемый ужас, сменяющийся приступами гнева, от одной только мысли об этом и о том, чем это все обернется. И для его сына и для него самого.  
Он хотел, пытался оградить Рика от влияния этого дрянного мальчишки. Что ещё оставалось то?  
Потом армия, титанические усилия, чтобы не дать ни одному письму Кирена дойти до адресата. Билл сжигал их не читая, не желая марать руки во всем этом ещё больше.

Кирен обо всем этом не знал, конечно же. И даже без этого эмоций хватало с лихвой. Рик не отвечал на письма, Кирен поначалу волновался, потом решил, что все так, как должно быть, что Рику плевать и на этом стоит остановиться.  
Плакать в подушку по ночам он не собирался.  
Они оба были напуганы происходящим, и вина лежала на них обоих, но Кирен не знал, кого винить больше – себя или Рика. Он долго думал и все ещё не собирался останавливаться на этом, жизнь раскидывала впереди целые пучки сплетенных дорог.  
А потом узнал о смерти, и все защитные стены разорвало к чертям.  
Траурные лица, слезы, утешения матери, которые он не слышал сквозь пелену, застилающую разум. Последнее из воспоминаний – глаза Джем, полные участия и сожаления, обещающие быть с ним, несмотря ни на что.  
Пожалуй, в этом он её подвел. Как и остальных.  
Иррациональное спокойствие и свобода, отсутствие забот, а главное – боли. Он, наконец, смог почувствовать себя так легко и правильно.  
Уже не важно, что от него хотели все окружающие, вся эта чертова вселенная, существовало только это ощущение, которого так не хватало в последнее время.

– 

Вернувшись обратно к жизни, хотя это трудно было назвать полноценной жизнью, Кирен не почувствовал облегчения. Боль, с которой он расстался, приняв смерть, вернулась, как возвращается бумеранг, если потерять его из виду – неожиданно и точно в голову.  
Притупленная она восстанавливалась действием нейролептиков и окончательно вернулась, расцвела во всей красе, во всей яркости, на которую была способна (ничего в этом хорошего, поверьте) вместе с возвращением Рика.

Он вел себя так, словно ничего не происходило. Пожал руку, будто так и должно было быть, ни объятий, хотя бы дружеских – ничего.  
Кирен верил, что он помнит не только ту оболочку, которую привыкли видеть другие, не только их дружеские отношения, но и ещё нечто такое, скрытое от других. Все те непонятные взгляды, которые бросали они друг на друга время от времени.  
Потому что Кирен помнил их, все до единого, мог с дотошной точностью описать каждый, каждую деталь, потому что бережно хранил их в своих воспоминаниях, незапятнанными ужасами последних лет.  
Кирен помнил. Рик вел себя так, будто ему дали возможность забыть об этом.  
Ничего хорошего “новая жизнь” не дала. Ничего, что могло бы изменить хоть что-то.

Сжимая в объятиях окончательно остывшее и окончательно мертвое тело, Кирен наконец-то смог донести до Рика, прошептать на ухо, едва касаясь губами, все те глупости, которые должен был сказать ему ещё в тот день, когда они были вместе в последний раз.  
“Я знаю, что твой отец будет против, но я люблю тебя, пожалуйста, ты должен остаться, я не выживу тут один”.  
Мертвому Рику уже не важны слова, но Кирен верил, что они достигнут его, где бы тот ни находился.


End file.
